Truth and Dare
by Auni38
Summary: My first Fanfic. Please give a good jolly review and no flames please and read throughly. When it's raining outside one day, Sonic decides to play a small game of truth and and dare. What will happen? Read to find out. T for minor amounts of swearing.


Um er hello to my first published Fanfic! So please R&R and no flames please. Still, please enjoy yourself reading and give me good feedback. Things like "This is amazing" or "This Sucks" won't just do. Tell me WHY it sucks or is amazing.

And em er... Sonic and Tails DON'T belong to me and belong to SEGA and blah blah blah. Now that should calm the "Hey! You are stealing characters" type of people.

It was a nice sunny day outside and the peace of the green hill zone may last long or did it? The silent piece was at once disrupted by a sonic boom as Sonic ran by all the obstacles and platforms for his daily runs to exercise his skills for destroying Eggman's 'lame' inventions.

Just as he thought it was going to be a nice SUNNY day, clouds started gathering up near the hill, and his house in the Mystic Forest, and it started raining. "Oh man!" Sonic thought dashing to his house. He hated it when it was raining, you couldn't go outside and have a good jog. Or at the least spend some time outdoors.

He went into his house, to see Tails in his workshop still tweaking with the Tornado. "Hey bud, what cha doing?" Said Sonic picking up a nugget from the ground and tossing it to Tails. "Oh! Hi Sonic! Just trying to make a better fuel compartment and shield emitter on the plane."

Sonic rolled his eyes. Tails was always doing things with his machines, in his workshop for hours (not that he dis-regarded it heavily). He was always stuck in the world of machines in science in the workshop.

Sonic was now plain bored and watching TV didn't make him feel any better. Yes my friends, Sonic was PLAIN BORED. Then he got a idea. Why not call his friends to a game of Truth and Dare. It was a fun game (except it could go CRAZY at sometimes). "Hmm... Not a bad idea!" Sonic took his phone and sent SMS to 4 people he knew, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles and even Silver.

Then feeling very pleased that he is going to have some fun today he ran into Tails's workshop. Tails was so busy welding something (which looked like the fuel compartment) that when Sonic rushed into the workshop, he didn't even notice. "He bud, why don't you say we play a nice game o truth or dare in the living room. Amy, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow are coming too!" Tails still welding the fuel compartment said a "Yes.".

Soon everyone was around a table to begin playing. "Oh I'm so gonna be happy today by sending you CRAZY questions." Said Shadow smirking to himself. "Me too dude, I like it that way." Said Sonic with a hint of sarcasm.

Sonic: Let's Start!

Amy: Who goes first?

Sonic: I do! We'll spin like a circle. Me-Tails-Silver-Amy-Shadow-(Repeat)

Sonic: Hmm, Truth or Dare Tails?

Tails: I pick dare.

(Author's Note: Excuse me but really, I'm bad with character personalities, I beeping need to develop it more)

Sonic: Hmm...

*Tails hold his breath*

Sonic(In thought): Hmm... I know just what to do... *Evil mental grin*

Sonic: Let me tickle you!

*Outburst of laughs (except from Tails)*

Tails: Wait! NOO!

*Tails jump out of the chair as Sonic started chasing him down, typical; Sonic got hold of Tails and tickled him like heck till finally he decided that it was enough.)*

Tails(still laughing): Oh my god Sonic, you are just un-predictable.

*Shadow grins*

Sonic: Your up Tails.

Tails: Truth or Dare Shadow?

*Shadow frowns*

Shadow(In thought): Why in the Nine Hells(Never Winter Nights ahem) he picked me for?

Shadow: I'll take Truth.

Tails: Let me see... Did you ever love someone in your life?

Shadow(In Anger) WHAT KIND OF S***** QUESTION IS THIS/

Tails: Just answer it Shadow, I was just wondering. *chuckles*

Shadow: I DIDN'T THATS WHAT!

Tails(In thought): I'm sure he loved Maria, never mind. *In words:* Next!

Just when they were about to pass the turn to Silver, a gigantic capsule crashed into the house. "What the *beep* is that?" Then he saw Robotnik coming out of the capsule. " ! What brings you here today!?" Said Sonic going into a fighting stance, ready to knock the life out of him. "Oh, I heard you were playing a game of Truth or Dare and I decided to visit, now, may I kindly have a seat?" Said Robotnik politely to them. Sonic chuckled and grinned as he got a fabulous idea...

It was now afternoon and Sonic walked through the streets of Station Square with Tails to the super market. The skies were clear, and the sun was setting, creating a perfect orange backdrop for that time.

Tails now had a question. When he was gone to the toilet, Sonic asked Eggman on which one he was taking, Truth or Dare, the answer was a dare and he didn't know what happened next 'cause he got out late.

"Hey Sonic big bro! What did you do to Eggman when he took dare." Sonic looked back from the beautiful sun set he was admiring. Sonic grinned and told Tails: "I made him bust out all his command ship and robots!" Tails sighed, ages may have gone or centuries my change, but he wasn't sure Sonic's attitude was ever going to change...

So what do you say guys? Piece of *beep* or what? It's your choice you know. Just put a helpful comment so I can get another idea for a another one-shot short story.

I like writing these as I can finally release my imagination int words (but not great as imagining + playing).

OK! So just on the tuner to stay tuned while I write another one OK?

Hope you enjoyed this!

-Auni38


End file.
